Al otro lado del silencio
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Cada uno tiene sus propias heridas. Ambos opinan que el alcohol desinfecta; te enseña a cicatrizar. Se parecen demasiado: no necesitan hablar, solo beber aunque haya que imponer compañía. Pero al otro lado del silencio, por ambas partes, hay algo más. "I'm Athos and I hate sunshine" ¡Cómo cambian los humos con una botella de vino...! Athos/Céline, no convencional. T por vocabulario


_HIYA! Me he viciado a una serie de la BBC llamada "los Mosqueteros" y aquí estoy. Mezclando personajes que en la televisión no han aparecido en una sola escena juntos, como buenamente mi retorcida imaginación me permite._

_El nexo ha sido el _alcohol,_ está claro. Athos ahoga en vino la culpa que acarrea con los crímenes y "la resurrección" de Milady y Celine su pena por el desaire y la muerte de Sarazin. _

_Si no se ha visto la primera temporada, o al menos el último capítulo de esta, no se entenderá porqué he escogido a este personaje femenino. Es una joven víctima de las pasiones humanas (de sus hormonas, también) que cree estar enamorada de alguien malo. O a lo mejor, desgraciadamente, lo está de verdad, lo que hace más insano y vicioso el asunto, como quiera verse._

_Además, he decidido empezar con la oración de una canción que cada vez que la escucho me pone la piel de gallina: _al otro lado del silencio, _de_ Ángeles del infierno.

_Ya tengo en mente otro fic de esta serie también (ahora la cosa está en tener tiempo para redactarlo). Sin más, espero que os guste. _

OoOoO

_¿Qué hay, amigo, al otro lado del silencio? _-Se pregunta todos los días.

Su recurrente compañero es el vino, noche tras noche. No deja que nadie se acerque, ni deja que nadie entienda. La mirada triste, perdida y los labios entreabiertos.

Y culpa, al parecer, es lo único que se aprecia en el brillo de sus ojos; no permite que nada más salga a relucir.

Ella le mira sin decir nada, sin violar su espacio y su soledad. No sabe qué decir ni hacer, de todas formas. Pero lo entiende tanto que hace daño.

Porque ya se ha fijado en su ritual de todas las noches: él se aleja de sus amigos, pide una copa de vino y la degusta. Cuando se la termina, perdido en sus pensamientos, pide otra y esta vez la botella se queda en su mesa.

Hasta que la vacía también, paga y sale de la taberna, lentamente. Elegante y serio, con el sombrero en la mano.

Generalmente, es de los últimos en irse de allí. Sin tener en cuenta a sus otros amigos mosqueteros, que siempre se van antes, más _contentos_. Por el licor y la compañía.

Una noche, cuando el lugar se ha quedado vacío y él está a punto de terminarse la botella, lo decide.

Sale de detrás de la barra con otra botella y se acerca a su mesa. Se sienta enfrente sin pedir permiso y deja la botella, mirándolo fijamente.

Él boquea, pensándose seguramente qué decir. Su mirada alterna entre la cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda y sus ojos. Sabe que esas miradas la van a perseguir siempre.

-No he pedido…

-Lo sé- lo interrumpe-. Esta corre por mi cuenta.

Él la observa de vuelta, con detenimiento. Alza una ceja, viéndola servir dos vasos, respectivamente.

-Bebo solo.

-Lo sé. Pero es _mi_ botella y, por tanto, mis condiciones-al verlo fruncir el entrecejo, se encogió de hombros-: no tenemos por qué hablar mientras.

-Puedo permitirme pagar mi propio licor.

-Lo sé, también. Gracias a sus generosas propinas me he comprado un vestido precioso.

Athos parpadea perplejo por un instante. Ha conseguido descolocarlo, pero la oscuridad vuelve a adueñarse de sus ojos y esta vez deja las formalidades de lado:

-No quiero compañía.

Suena determinado, intimidante. Genial, ahora se pensaba que ella era una prostituta más, que lo fue. Pero ya no. Ahora no tiene la vida de entonces: ni bebe ni ama tanto.

O tal vez la está echando sin más contemplaciones, pero le da más bien igual. Ella rueda los ojos.

-Ya lo sé, ¿quién ha insinuado que yo sí?- Y se bebe de un solo trago el vaso entero, volviendo a llenárselo.

El mosquetero suspira, sin saber qué responder.

-Si sabes tanto como dices, ¿qué haces en una taberna?

Buena estrategia, el cambiar la dirección de la conversación. Si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él. Es imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer y él está demasiado ebrio como para darse cuenta de que la está tuteando.

-Voy de incógnito-. Sonríe, burlonamente. Eso parece sorprenderlo y divertirlo a partes iguales. Se lleva el vaso a los labios, imitándola, mientras intenta contener una sonrisa traicionera que clama por asomarse más allá de la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué eres?

-Una listilla en potencia.

Al parecer no ha sido tan mal día porque Athos, finalmente, sonríe. Y alza el vaso hacia ella, concediéndole un punto con esa sonrisa traviesa que hace que se le forme un hoyuelo en la mejilla, visible a pesar de la barba.

Si él no hablaba, ella tampoco. La taberna era el único lugar donde podía trabajar sin dejar de lado su vicio, ahora que Sarazin ya no está a su lado. Como él dijo, "nadie quiere una cortesana con una cicatriz en la cara". Y menos a una alcohólica y deforme. Maldita perra Bonacieux.

Beben durante un rato en silencio, observándose, midiéndose.

Ella ha decidido no contar el número de vasos de vino que lleva encima, por su bien.

Mañana tendrá una resaca increíble, pero al parecer Athos sobrelleva el alcohol maravillosamente o está acostumbrado a beber más de lo que ya lo hace en la taberna, donde ella puede verlo. Y pensar que se reúne allí todas las mañanas a primera hora con sus amigos a desayunar…

Athos niega con la cabeza, mirando el líquido; la sonrisa aún presente en su rostro y los labios húmedos.

-Esto es extraño. No suelo beber con nadie- alza la vista hasta capturar su mirada con ferocidad-, aunque claro, eso tú ya lo sabes.

Ella le sonríe de vuelta y baja la mirada un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento.

-Si te he incomodado…

-No-la detiene, sin alzar la voz-. Solo… es extraño. No está mal.

Y ella se siente valiente otra vez para mirarlo fijamente-qué ojos más bonitos- y bromear, tal vez, un poco.

-Pues es una suerte, porque no te honraría con mi generosidad etílica si me hubieras contestado de forma grosera.

Lo escucha reír entre dientes y servir, un poco torpemente, lo que queda en los dos vasos. Lo que él no sabe, es que lo dice de verdad: ella valora mucho su alcohol.

Apuran la botella y Athos alza el recipiente con la mirada vidriosa. Ahora es ella la sorprendida.

-¿Brindamos? ¿Por qué?

Él sonríe.

-Elige tú.

Ella se humedece los labios, pensándolo, seriamente.

- Por lo que hay al otro lado del silencio

Lo mira con intención. Tal vez duela, pero es una buena forma de hacerle saber. Él se lleva una mano inconsciente al pelo, desordenándolo, con desesperación contenida.

-Te lo preguntas. No lo sabes todo-frunce el entrecejo, molesto-. ¿Intentas emborracharme para que te cuente mi vida?

Ella sonríe con tranquilidad, imprimiéndole toda la dulzura posible a su respuesta, mientras se arrellana en la silla, hacia atrás. Se esperaba algo así.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Te he estado observando. Quería beber tranquilamente y tú eres, de lejos, el mejor compañero que podría encontrar en París para hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?-otra vez está a la defensiva. Tenía que demostrarle que no le interesaba saciar su vena cotilla, sino, simplemente, descansar del día tan asqueroso que ha tenido. Suspira.

-¿Te das cuenta de que, a pesar de que no querías que me sentara contigo y me acusas de querer saber de más, eres tú el que está preguntándome?-Se burla, alzando una ceja, componiendo la misma expresión que le ha visto utilizar decenas de veces con el mosquetero grandullón y el famoso "héroe romántico".

Ha conseguido volver a dejarlo sin palabras, pero no se siente orgullosa porque él lleva una botella de vino más que ella encima.

Ve su estado y se compadece internamente. Athos está sufriendo y no sabe cómo hacerle frente a lo que quiera que lo esté carcomiendo por dentro. La bebida no es una solución, ella -alcohólica perdida- lo sabe por propia experiencia: exorcizarlo sí, pero para lograrlo se necesita tiempo y confianza.

Y entre ellos no hay ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Porque no preguntas-le responde, de todas formas, haciendo chocar ambos vasos de vino- y yo no necesito saber-se lleva el vaso a los labios-. No voy a preguntarte: tú mismo te darás cuenta de cuándo estás listo para contarlo y a quién decides hacerlo. Solo quería beber contigo.

Y dicho esto, bebió sin dejar de mirarlo un solo segundo a los ojos.

-Por lo que hay al otro lado del silencio-la imitó.

Dejaron ambos vasos vacíos en la mesa y ella se levantó, cogiéndolos ambos a la vez con una sola mano, mientras con la otra limpiaba la mesa con el trapo que llevaba colgando del delantal.

Llega detrás de la barra y friega lo poco que queda, recogiendo y dejando las cosas arregladas para el día siguiente. Se quita el delantal, y al colgarlo ve que Athos sigue mirándola, sentado con elegancia –las piernas estiradas y cruzadas, con el sombrero en sus rodillas-, desde donde minutos antes han estado bebiendo.

Ella sonríe, alisándose las faldas del vestido y ladea la cabeza.

-Jamás me han pedido más dulcemente que me vaya de ningún sitio-se resigna, colocándose el sombrero y levantándose con pesadez.

-Me gusta ser educada-se encoge de hombros, acompañándole a la puerta.

Él sale del local y ella se prepara para cerrar las puertas. Es tarde, hay pocas estrellas y está oscuro.

Se vuelven a mirar y ve que él no sabe a ciencia cierta qué decir ni hacer. La acompañaría a casa, pero técnicamente ella duerme allí, en el piso de arriba de la taberna, así que se queda sin opciones. El vino se le ha subido a la cabeza y no puede pensar con claridad.

-Buenas noches, Athos- sonríe ella.

-Buenas noches, Celine.


End file.
